


PREMIER CONTACT

by BreakOfDawn21



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo and Rey meet, F/M, First Contact, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Young Ben Solo, canonverse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakOfDawn21/pseuds/BreakOfDawn21
Summary: Ben Solo a tout juste dix ans et ses parents l'ont laissé tout seul avec son oncle, le grand Maître Jedi Luke Skywalker, pour qu'il devienne son élève. Le garçon admire énormément Luke, mais ressent un peu cela comme un abandon. Il sent alors une présence mystérieuse dans la Force et se dirige vers des pleurs inconnus que lui seul semble entendre.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Snoke & Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	PREMIER CONTACT

**Author's Note:**

> Voici comment je m'imagine la naissance de la dyade entre Ben Solo et Rey. Pour moi, il est évident que Ben a ressenti quelque chose dans la Force quand Rey est née, surtout quand on sait qu'elle est justement née l'année (voire le jour) où Ben a été envoyé à Luke par ses parents. C'est très choupi! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Ce fut lorsque le Faucon Millénium décolla pour quitter la planète que Ben se mit à paniquer. Il courut sur la plateforme vers le vaisseau de ses parents, les larmes aux yeux. Il leur avait promis d’être un grand garçon, mais c’était soudain devenu au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Non! hurla-t-il en levant une main vers le ciel. Revenez!

Ben sentit les doigts robots gantés de son oncle se poser sur son épaule.

\- Calme-toi, souffla Luke. Tu vas les revoir. Ils ne partent pas pour toujours. Ne t’inquiète pas. 

Ben secoua la tête. Il ne les reverrait pas avant un moment. Il ne les voyait déjà presque jamais! 

\- Ça va aller, mon grand. Tu vas apprendre plein de choses ici, tu vas voir! 

Le vaisseau n’était plus qu’un petit point au-dessus de leurs têtes. Puis, il disparut complètement. Ben eut du mal à retenir ses sanglots. Ses parents lui manquaient déjà. Sa mère savait qu’il avait du talent dans la Force, qu’il était voué à accomplir de grandes choses. Mais il n’en était pas moins un enfant de tout juste dix ans. Il renifla et tapa du pied pour signifier son grand chagrin.

Le sol se mit à se craqueler. Les yeux du garçon s’écarquillèrent. Était-ce lui qui avait fait ça? Il se tourna vers son oncle. Luke se pinça les lèvres. Ben ne parvenait pas à distinguer s’il était indifférent ou préoccupé. Est-ce qu’il avait fait une bêtise? Il ne l’avait pas voulu en tout cas.

\- Allez, viens avec moi.

Ben essuya ses yeux rougis du revers de la manche. Luke était son nouveau maître. Il allait devenir un Jedi lui aussi. Il aurait un sabre laser rien qu’à lui, comme son oncle. Ce dernier se dirigea vers un sentier, hors du plateau. Le garçon le suivit, mais il traînait le pas. Il voyait le temple Jedi que son oncle avait bâti se dresser au loin. Il était le premier élève. D’autres viendraient bientôt les rejoindre.

Ben se sentait mal à l’aise, intimidé. Il admirait beaucoup son oncle, ce grand maître Jedi, mais il aurait voulu rester avec ses parents. Son père voyageait souvent, il ne le voyait que rarement. Et sa mère était obnubilée par sa carrière politique au Sénat. Il se raisonnait en se répétant que ses parents l’aimaient, qu’ils l’avaient envoyé à Luke pour son bien, même si son père avait émis quelques protestations. « Arrête de « Jedi-er » mon fils, Skywalker! » Et s’ils l’avaient abandonné? S’ils s’étaient débarrassés de lui parce qu’il leur causait trop de soucis?

_Espérons qu’ils n’ont pas eu peur de toi, mon garçon. Une telle puissance... Tu as cassé tant de choses dans votre maison._

Il ne l’avait pas fait exprès. Il avait du mal à contrôler son don. Surtout quand il était en colère. Mais sa mère lui avait parue quelque peu découragée à force. Et peut-être un peu... effrayée?

_Espérons que ton nouveau maître saura reconnaître ton pouvoir et te permettra de l’exploiter entièrement. Mais il..._

La voix se tût soudain. Elle était toujours là, dans sa tête, depuis qu’il était tout petit. Elle ne le quittait jamais d’habitude. Elle le rassurait chaque fois qu’il n’allait pas bien, que quelque chose le contrariait, l’attristait, l’effrayait. Ben ressentit un poids dans sa poitrine. Autre que le manque et l’angoisse, car ce n’était pas douloureux.

Comme une présence. Une chaleur. Une énergie. Un appel. Un _lien_. Probablement quelque chose à voir avec la Force dont sa famille parlait tant. Ben posa une main sur sa poitrine. Les battements de son cœur s’accéléraient pour une raison inconnue. Il entendit alors des pleurs. Ça venait de l’autre extrémité de la large plateforme sur laquelle pouvaient s’étendre plusieurs vaisseaux. 

Ben passa son regard de cet horizon à son oncle. Il s’apprêta à l’appeler, mais se ravisa. Il le rattraperait. Le garçon rebroussa chemin, guidé par ses sanglots lointains. Il sentait quelque chose à travers la Force. Quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti avant, mais l’appelait vers ces pleurs. Il était à la fois curieux et inquiet. Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien être? 

Arrivé à l’extrémité de la plateforme, les pleurs se faisaient plus fort. Les flots léchant les pieds rocheux de l’île sur laquelle il se trouvait semblaient faire moins de bruit que cela. Il enjamba la balustrade et se dirigea vers l’étendue de rochers devant lui. L’air marin lui rafraîchissait le visage. L’herbe sous ses pas était mouillée par les gouttes de l’océan. Ses pieds se retrouvèrent vite trempés. Mais il continuait d’avancer vers ces pleurs. Ces pleurs qui résonnaient dans tout son être. 

Ben remarqua d’abord un point noir sur le rocher le plus proche. Puis, il comprit enfin d’où les pleurs venaient. Un bébé. Un bébé enveloppé dans des langes pleurait à chaudes larmes, allongé sur le rocher. Comme si on l’y avait abandonné. Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Il se rapprocha jusqu’à n’être plus qu’à un mètre du petit, balayant les alentours du regard. Personne.

\- Bonjour, toi... 

Le bébé était tout rouge, tout potelé, tout fripé. On aurait dit un nouveau-né. Ben, un peu étonné d’avoir pu entendre ses pleurs d’aussi loin, lui fit un sourire. 

\- D’où tu viens? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul? 

Le nouveau-né sembla alors remarquer sa présence. Il s’arrêta soudain de pleurer. Il avait des yeux marron, comme les siens, qui se mirent à le fixer. Des larmes finissaient de rouler sur ses joues. Le bébé lui esquissa une sorte de sourire édenté qui le fit rire. Ben ne pouvait pas se douter que le nourrisson ne se trouvait pas réellement sur ce rocher. Plutôt sur un matelas dur, à des années-lumière de là, dans une modeste petite hutte sur une planète de sable.

Un jeune homme et une jeune femme se trouvaient assis à ses côtés, pleurant de joie. La jeune femme était en sueur, épuisée, et replaçait quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds coiffés en trois chignons verticaux ébouriffés. Ils ne remarquaient pas l’étrange présence d’un petit garçon aux cheveux ébène. Et lui non plus ne les voyait pas. Il ne voyait que le bébé. Le bébé seul. 

\- Hé... Salut..., murmura la jeune femme en souriant à son enfant. Rey... 

Ben n’entendit pas ce nom. Les jeunes parents se demandaient peut-être ce que leur enfant regardait. Le bébé leva une petite main rosée, comme pour agripper quelque chose. Une mèche de cheveux. Un doigt. Il tendait la main vers le petit garçon que lui seul voyait. Ben approcha la sienne. Il fallait s’occuper de ce bébé. Le ramener à son oncle et découvrir d’où il venait. Peut-être même qu’il pourrait jouer avec lui. Étant fils unique, il s’était souvent senti seul à la maison.

Si le bébé n’avait plus de parents, il pourrait demander à sa famille s’ils pouvaient l’adopter. Comme ça, il aurait un petit frère et ne serait plus jamais seul. Non, pas un frère. Ses doigts n’étaient plus qu’à quelques millimètres de ceux boudinés du nourrisson quand il ressentit comme un flash. Une vive vision. Un sourire. Un très beau sourire qui soufflait son nom. « _Ben._ » Une voix de femme. Mais pas celle de sa mère. 

\- Ben! Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques?

La voix de son oncle le fit sursauter. Il tourna rapidement la tête.

\- J’arrive, Maître Luke! J’ai trouvé un... 

Mais lorsqu’il posa de nouveau les yeux sur le rocher, il n’y avait plus rien. Le bébé avait disparu. Hébété, le garçon vérifia sur les côtés du rocher, au cas où il serait tombé. Rien. Ben accourut vers son oncle contrarié et l’incita à le suivre. 

\- J’étais inquiet, Ben, grogna son oncle. Tu aurais pu te... 

\- Venez voir, répéta l’enfant. J’ai ressenti quelque chose à travers la Force et j’ai trouvé un bébé abandonné. Juste là. 

Il le mena au rocher et le lui montra. Mais il n’y avait toujours rien. 

\- Il n’est pas très visible, ton bébé, constata Luke, incrédule, même s’il se doutait que son neveu ne plaisantait pas.

\- Je vous jure, Maître Luke! Je l’ai vue! Et elle aussi, elle m’a vu! 

Son oncle fronça les sourcils. 

\- Elle? 

Ben baissa la tête. Il venait de s’en rendre compte. Il ne savait pas comment. Il le savait, c’est tout.

\- C’était une fille. 

À des années-lumière de là, dans la modeste hutte ensablée, la petite Rey se remit à pleurer.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis persuadée que nos deux moitiés de dyade se sont vus, en vision, en rêve, voire carrément en connexion par la Force, "Force bond", avant leur rencontre dans Star Wars 7. À mon avis, c'est pour ça que Kylo a laissé tomber les recherches pour retrouver BB-8 et a préféré embarquer Rey, car elle l'intriguait. Elle lui disait quelque chose. Et c'est quand elle a pris le sabre laser des Skywalker dans la forêt sous ses yeux médusés qu'il la reconnut. "C'est toi." C'est ce qu'il lui dit dans le bouquin. Ils ont toujours été liés. Voici mon headcanon^^
> 
> PS: Je n’aime pas montré les parents de Rey comme étant des « bon gars », parce que désolée, mais vendre leur fille pour de l’alcool, ça reste vendre leur fille pour de l’alcool, Palpatine ou pas, mais bon. Ça va dans mon histoire...


End file.
